


What's Mine is Yours

by occamysRazor



Series: Taagnus Week 2017 [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Magnus is only allowed to make coffee for a reason, Sharing Clothes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We don't talk about the omelette incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occamysRazor/pseuds/occamysRazor
Summary: After the Hunger has been taken care of, Magnus and Taako settle down. A snapshot of one of many mornings.-----Written for Taagnus Week!





	What's Mine is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for all your positive responses to my last fic! I haven't written in a while, so it meant so much that people enjoyed my work. Taagnus is a ship near and dear to my heart, so I'm excited to continue participating this week! I'm writing all of these the day of the prompt, so I'm sorry if they're shorter than some others' entries, but it's been a blast so far.  
> Thank you for reading and have a great day!

Magnus awoke to the sound of gentle snoring and the feeling of soft hair tickling his nose. Slowly, as not to disturb his bedmate, he raised himself up onto his elbow to get a better look at the elf.

Taako was peaceful in the mornings. At night, his meditation would often be plagued with nightmares, and Magnus would have to murmur reassurances in his long ears to remind his troubled partner that yes, he was safe, he was home, his family was safe, nothing would ever part them again, he was _home._ It might take a few minutes of whispered promises and hummed lullabies, but eventually Taako’s mind would ease enough for him to reenter the deep meditation elves needed to rest fully.

But it was the period after that, after he stopped meditating and slept beside Magnus (a fact that always blew the fighter’s mind—why would someone as restless as Taako choose to sleep beside someone like Magnus when he didn’t even need to?), that Magnus loved the most.

The sunlight filtered through their window and danced across Taako’s delicate features, and the wizard grumbled a bit and buried his head in his pillow to block the brightness. Magnus chuckled and kissed his head.

“I’ll be back soon,” he said softly. “Just going to go get the coffee started.”

“Thanks, bubeleh,” Taako replied sleepily. He blindly reached up and patted Magnus’s cheek. “Don’t blow up the kitchen.”

Magnus grinned widely. Apparently Taako deemed his cooking skills ‘too dangerously nonexistent to be left alone,’ but he at least could make a pot of coffee without too much trouble. “I’ll try.” He got up, making sure to keep the warm air under the covers so Taako wouldn’t get cold, and absentmindedly picked up a shirt that lay on the floor, slipping it on. It was a bit tight, but Magnus shrugged, blaming the influence of Taako’s cooking and the general ‘not-spending-every-day-fighting-for-our-lives’ weight gain that was to be expected now that the Hunger was taken care of.

Eyes bleary, he wandered out to the kitchen and set the kettle on to heat up. Ever since they had recovered their possessions from the Starblaster, Taako refused to take any coffee that wasn’t pressed with a device they had found during their travels. He claimed it brought out more of the flavor, and although it took a little more effort, Magnus couldn’t disagree with him.

After a moment, Magnus heard the padding of feet coming down the hall and soon, a slender pair of arms wrapped around his waist. Taako pressed his face into Magnus’s back and hummed happily.

“I thought you were going to stay in bed,” Magnus remarked with a chuckle.

“I was,” Takko replied, shrugging, “but I missed my portable heater.”

“I’m sure Johann would have been happy to stay with you,” he said, pouring the coffee and water into the press.

Taako made a ‘bluh’ sound. “I told you yesterday that I’m not letting our dog get anywhere near me until you give him a bath. He rolled around in Pan-knows-what yesterday, and I can still smell it.”

Magnus couldn’t help the swell in his chest when Taako called him ‘their’ dog, not just Magnus’s. It had taken a while for the elf to warm up to something as big and rambunctious as Johann the wolfhound, but every reminder that he _had_ just made Magnus fall in love with him a little bit more, if that was even possible at this point. “I’ll take him to the beach today,” he proposed. “That should clean him off, right?”

Taako huffed and Magnus could almost feel him roll his eyes. “No, a _real_ bath. I’ll even make the soap that you like so much for him. Deal?”

Magnus disentangled himself from the arms wrapped around him and offered him a cup of coffee, made with just a splash of cream and vanilla. The Taako special, he called it. “Deal.”

Taako smiled victoriously and sipped the brew. “Good. I’m holding you to it.”

“Is that the only thing you’re going to hold me to?” He asked impishly. A quick glance down his partner’s body revealed he was wearing one of Magnus’s old training shirts from the Bureau, complete with that hole in the collar where one of Carey’s daggers had nicked his collarbone. The domesticity of the scene warmed his heart.

The elf quirked his eyebrow and stifled a laugh. “In that shirt? Yes.”

Magnus looked down at himself, confused until he realized why the shirt felt tight: he had pulled on one of Taako’s many flowy night shirts, and while the bottom was loose enough to be free, the chest of the shirt was pulled taut against Magnus’s body. He felt a small blush spread across his cheeks. “Uh…”

“Pastel’s a good look for you, my man,” Taako quipped with a smirk, patting Magnus’s forearm. “But next time let me size you for it?”

Magnus screwed up his face. “Yeah, maybe that’d be best.”

Taako laughed and put down his mug. “Come on, big boy. Let’s get you into something more comfortable.”

“Let’s.” He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Taako’s lips. “Love you, by the way.”

The elf’s smile grew softer. “I know,” he said, replying with his own kiss.

And that, Magnus thought, was all he needed.


End file.
